Father's Responsibilities (ONE SHOT)
by IReallyDon'tCareOtaku
Summary: Plot: Sakura spends her teenage and youthful life by raising her beloved daughter, her parents abandoned her, not because of the responsibilities they may encounter as the grandparents of the child, but because of the possible effect of their daughter's early pregnancy case to their image as the most successful fashion producer in the country.
**Father's Responsibilities**

 **Rated:** _Fiction M_

 **Pairing:** _GaaraXSakura_

 **WARNING:** _Gramatic Errors/Foul Words/Sexual Content_

 **Credits:** _Naruto (Misashi Kishimoto)_

 **Plot:** _Sakura spends her teenage and youthful life by raising her beloved daughter,her parents abandoned her, not because of the responsibilities they may encounter as the grandparents of the child, but because of the possible effect of their daughter's early pregnancy case to their image as the most successful fashion producer in the country , After the rejection from her parents, Sakura moved to Ino Yamanaka's house , Ino is her friend from The Konoha village who accepted her , she raised her own child without help from her parents, and without help from the father of her child, Gaara Sabaku_

* * *

The hot breeze of the wind touches Sakura's white paled skin as her hair joined the rhythm of the wind, her hair flipped up perfectly . Sakura took a sip of her hot tea as her emerald eyes searched for the certain treasure.

She smiled when she saw Gaia, Her daughter whose chasing the flying butterflies around the garden, the child's sweats are running down her face, she wiped it with the back of her hands

Her dark red hair, which she inherits from her father was braided perfectly matching her green emerald eyes

The child's dress is full of dirt due to the soil she's been playing about an hour

Ino Yamanaka suddenly joins the scene , she's holding a tray with a plate of biscuits and a pitcher of orange juice, Her attention was focused on Gaia then she groaned when she saw the child's appearance

 _"Oi Gaia! Look at yourself! You look so filthy_ " Ino said while shaking Gaia's dress

Gaia ignored her Aunt's complain, instead she smiled at her mother and say " _I saw many red butterflies like the color of my hair mom! But I've never seen a pink one just like yours , it's too rare , maybe because pink physical features are only given to different special person"_

Sakura's heart was melted by her daughter's words " _Awe, honey, that's too sweet, give me a hug!_ "

Sakura greeted her daughter with an open arms , sniffing Gaia's sweaty hair and touching her paled white skin makes her feel more responsible

 _"But Aunt Ino is right"_ Sakura poked Gaia's nose, " _You look dirty , You should take a bath and Oh, Your school bus is about to catch you up ,Hurry!_ " Sakura ordered while brushing her daughter's hair with her fingers

Gaia followed her mother's order and runs through the bathroom while laughing like an Angel

" _Time flies too fast_ " Ino suddenly spoke while sitting beside the table that makes her and Sakura apart

" _Yeah_ "Sakura said while closing her eyes and drinking her tea

" _I know I'm not the right person to ask this, But... Sakura, how long will you keep Gaia from her father?_ " Ino asked seriously, Sakura opened her eyes then she put her glass of tea to it's mini plate

She knew that Ino will ask her about this ,It's obvious, Sakura sighed " _What do you want to talk about?_ "

" _You KNOW what I want to talk about_ " Ino said while leaning her back in her chair

" _Ino.._ " Sakura closed her eyes, Calming herself

" _You can't hide Gaia forever_ " Ino said while holding her glass of orange juice

" _I know, I'm waiting for the right time to tell her the truth, Just give me a time_ " Sakura said while finishing her tea

" _I'm talking about Gaara..._ " Sakura almost burst her tea when Ino mentioned the guy who put her on this situation, But she kept her cool down

" _I know and I understand your reason for keeping Gaia away from him, But he deserves to know about Gaia, His blood is flowing through Gaia's veins_ " Sakura massaged her temple, her friend's words are hitting her nerves

" _He doesn't need to know!_ " Sakura slammed her right hand at the table that made Ino surprised

" _Gaia is mine only! I raised my own child all by myself without can live with my own care and presence, she doesn't need a father , besides Gaia will just ruin his fucking image to public_ " Sakura exclaimed, then she stormed out of Ino's sight

" _Sakura.._ " Ino whispered Sakura's name with a worried tone, realizing that she crossed the borderline

* * *

Ino's words are echoing in Sakura's head

She is in her bedroom, Gaia attends her recollection activity in their school so Sakura will sleep alone tonight.

And as for Ino she doesn't know if her friend is still downstairs, She felt a little guilt upon her behavior earlier.

Sakura sat from her bed, then she opened her drawer, pulling out an old magazine of 'Wow! Haruno'. Revealing the man who touched her with his burning palms and the one who put Gaia inside her womb.

She laid down in her bed while still looking at Gaara's image. As the memories of her past are playing in her mind.

 **(Flashback)**

 _"So this is Gaara?"_ Sakura replied on her brother on the phone

She's now looking up at the huge billboard on the Suna Avenue

Her brother, Sai, Asked her to drive 2 hours from her condominium just to look at Gaara's billboard, the most famous teen actor from Uchiha network.

" _Isn't he perfect?_ " Sai asked her sister

" _Yeah, sure, Your choices are always perfect, What's new? So, Can I leave here now?_ " Sakura replied while scratching her head

" _Sure you can, But can I ask you a favor?_ "Sai asked her sister

" _I didn't drag you to Suna Avenue for 2 hours just to look at that billboard_ " Sai added

" _Now you're getting at your main point, just spill it out already!_ " Sakura replied while wearing her seat belt

" _Just a minute little hoe, I'm searching for the right words_ " Sai said while giving Sakura a sexy chuckle

" _Fuck it Sai!Just ugh! Just get to your point!_ " Sakura shouts

" _You know that we are a fashion producer right?_ " -Sai

" _Since born_ " -Sakura

" _You know that I love you, right?_ " -Sai

" _Bastard_ "-Sakura

" _I'm just kidding_ "-Sai

" _Fuck You!_ "-Sakura

" _You know that it's our responsibility to take care of our business image, right?_ "-Sai

" _So what?_ "-Sakura

" _So, Can you convince Gaara to use his hand to sign our contract that will make him one of our fashion endorser?_ " -Sai

She knew it , Her parents need her superior and skills to get what they want

'Wow! Haruno' is the most famous fashion producer in the country rivaling the Hyuuga owner of 'Wow! Haruno' is Kizashi Haruno, together with his wife Mebuki Haruno, a great fashion designer who mastered her skills in Paris.

As for Sai and Sakura ,they're the one whose handling every endorsers who represent their soul of fashion to the public. Sai is the well known 'researcher' , he will search for the perfect model that will hit their main goal, he never fails to choose , that's why Kizashi declared him as the future heir of their business.

Sakura is Mebuki and Kizashi's second offspring and only daughter, her skills are needed by their business. If Sai is the well known researcher, well Sakura has her title too, She's well known "the biter". Her job is to make Sai's desired models to sign their contract that will bind him/her to their industry for a long time.

Sakura is rivaling Hinata Hyuuga, who has the same position in the Hyuuga the little Hyuuga never wins against Sakura because Hinata is too soft to handle competitions.

And this is one example of Sakura's Job

" _What If I don't want to convince this Gaara , What will you do?_ " Sakura asked her brother with a smirk

" _That's easy, I will ban all your bank accounts, Fair enough?_ "Sai replied with a fake smile

 _"Smart Ass Bastard_ " -Sakura

" _So? What is your answer?_ "-Sai

" _Fine, Give me EVERY single information about this Gaara you're talking about_ " Sakura ordered

" _I will send all information that you need in your office this upcoming weekend,Just do your part as a Haruno_ " -Sai

Sakura smirked " _Fine, Do me a favor either, tell Sasuke that I really like him_ "

" _Damn it Sakura, this is the 7th ti-_ "

" _I don't care, It's just fun to annoy that Uchiha guy_ " -Sakura

" _We have good terms with Uchiha Network.._ "-Sai

" _Don't Care_ "-Sakura

" _You're crazy_ "-Sai

 _"It's in our blood, Brother"_ -Sakura

 _"Can't believe that you're my sister"_ -Sai

 _"Can't believe that a perfect guy like you will simply fall to a flower girl"_ -Sakura smirked

 _"Shit!"_ Sai massaged his temple

Sakura laughed her ass off, Sai is in love with Ino, Sakura's friend from Konoha Village, Ino Yamanaka who owned a flower shop.

" _Oh brother_ " Sakura said while shaking her head

* * *

Sakura flipped the page of the documents she's holding. She is reading Gaara's awards and medals while he's on Preschool

Sakura already memorized his Bio-data

Name: Gaara Sabaku

Gender: Male

Age: 19

Occupation: Actor from Uchiha Network

Fashion Endorser in: None

Height: 6'0

Status: Single

Studied: Sunakagure National High School

She crossed her legs while she's turning her swivel chair left and right. Can you believe that she's only 16 years old? Instead of twerking and getting into the club with her friends every weekend, She's sticking her ass in her office like an old hag, Working.

On Weekdays , She's attending class so there is no rest in her schedule

You may consider Sakura as a Smart perfect girl, Her intelligence is beyond awesome. Her words are always accurate and her posture is heavenly superior.

She easily learned how to drive at her first ride and she can seduce hundreds of Sai's desired role models to sign their contract.

And for all models she seduced, Gaara is quite interesting, it's like, there is something in this man that she needs to know and that thing is the thing that will complete her plan to convince him.

But for now, she's still brainstorming her plans.

 _"Not bad"_ She said while closing the folder, She is not satisfied with these information, maybe she will ask Sai to seek more information about Gaara.

She was about to return the folder inside the brown envelope when she saw other thin documents inside the envelope.

" _I didn't notice this.._ " Sakura said while pulling out the thin documents

She read it, And she realized that the documents are so thin but it gives her further information than the thicker one

And she already saw the thing that she wants to know about this redhead

Sakura hides her smirk, her plan is complete.

" _Excuse me, Ms. Haruno_ " her reading was interrupted by Inuzuka Kiba, Her mother's secretary

" _Come in.."_ -Sakura

Kiba entered the room, holding another brown folder, he gave it to Sakura as the young lady reads it

" _As you've said, I asked Shino to get Gaara's Schedule for this week , he is currently in the land of stone , giving donations for the victims of typhoon last month, He will arrive at Suna's airport this upcoming Wednesday, and another thing, I have a bad new_ s"-Kiba

" _What is it?_ " Sakura asked

 _"He agreed to work with Hyuuga before his depart to stone, he will sign Hyuuga's contract on Thurday, that will bind him to Hyuugas for the next 5 years"_ -Kiba

Sakura pinched her chin at this news " _Hyuugas are in a rush, huh_ "

" _What do you want me to do, Ma'am?_ " -Kiba

" _What time will Gaara arrive on Wednesday?_ " -Sakura

" _Uhm about..."_ Kiba search for the answer at his folder

" _7:30 pm_ " -Kiba

Sakura smirked " _SWEET, Cancel all my appointments on Wednesday night, I have my class in the morning so I will not be here on Wednesday, I will handle Gaara, And I will make sure that I will break Hyuuga's model net"_

" _Yes Ma'am_ " Kiba bowed at her before leaving

Sakura turned her swivel chair to face the image of the Suna behind her

" _Gaara Sabaku.._ "

* * *

Sakura drive through Suna's airport at exactly 7:15 pm

She's quite nervous, but she thinks she can handle it

She parked near the gate 49 where Gaara will take his exit through the airport

She dialed her brother's phone number, It takes 3 rings until he answered it

" _Is everything set?_ " Sakura asked

" _Yeah, As you requested, I've paid Rock Lee to pretend as Gaara's in charge driver that will take him to his hotel, It all depends to your performance sweetie_ " Sai said

" _Yeah, I think I can handle it, Wait.._ " Sakura looked at the gate when she noticed that there are some reporters trying to interview Gaara

" _He is already here_ " Sakura said to her brother

" _Good luck_ " Sai said, then he turned off his phone

Sakura waited for Gaara to show up, but it takes 3 minutes to get out of media's thread

She saw Rock Lee behind the reporters, that's the signal

Sakura drove through the gate, closing the light inside the car

Rock Lee smirked, then he caught Gaara up, while the reporters are trying to get free from airport securities

Sakura will admit that he is way matured than his picture on the billboard and in his bio data

Dark red hair with little sideburns , Perfect line of eyeliners matching his green orb eyes

Sakura saw Gaara's nod, then he let Lee to grab his bag, looks like he already fell from her trap

Rock Lee leads Gaara through her car, Sakura fixed herself, then she unlocked the passenger seat's door

Once the Gaara entered the car, Sakura made a sign on Rock Lee, He nods then he slammed the door

Sakura starts the car, then she drive away from the airport

" _The heck.._ " Gaara mumbled, His bag has been taken!

Sakura stopped at the field where they can talk privately without any interruptions

She turned off the engine

" _Good evening_ "Sakura said while turning on the light revealing her appearance to Gaara

" _Who are you.._ " Gaara said with his deep voice

' _He smells so good_ ' she thought but she wiped that thought out of her head

She offered her hand, then she smirked " _Sakura Haruno_ "

" _Haruno? Kizashi Haruno?_ " Gaara asked her , remembering a certain person, he didn't accept her hand

" _Yes, He is my father_ " Sakura said while getting something from her pocket

A cigarette

" _I don't smoke_ " Gaara said

" _Oh._." Sakura said while throwing the cigarette somewhere

" _What do you want from me?_ "Gaara asked her with his emotionless face

" _You're in a rush?_ " Sakura chuckled at him, Pulling out a portfolio beside her then she pulled a contract

" _I want you, to sign this contract as our next endorser_ " Sakura said

Gaara gave her a deadly glare " _I already chose Hyuuga_ "

" _But you have your own right to turn them down_ " -Sakura

" _And you have no right to ask me to turn them down_ "-Gaara

" _What made you chose Hyuuga?_ "-Sakura

" _So you're a reporter now?_ " Gaara replied while crossing his arms

This is getting harder for Sakura

" _I'm asking about your reason, Sabaku_ "-Sakura

" _None of your business_ "-Gaara

" _It is a business_ " -Sakura

" _If this is your business, then It's none of my business_ " Gaara said, then he is attempting to open the door, but it won't open

Sakura smirked, time for plan B

" _Still forcing to get free, eh?_ " Sakura said while hiding her smirk

Gaara looked at her " _What do you mean_ "

" _Oh"_ she covered her mouth _"I don't mean to hurt you, But I will admit that I pity you_ "

He narrowed his eyes on her, this girl has something on her sleeve " _What are you-_ "

 _"I pity you because you're still trying your best to get free from your dark past, Can I ask you? How painful that your father tried to kill you 3 times? What are his reasons? Oh right, now I remember! Because he is a drug addict_ " Sakura said while smirking at Gaara

Gaara's blood is boiling, how did this bitch know about his dark past?

" _Oh, one more thing, I've heard that the reason of you Father's addiction is your mother who died after your birth_ "

Gaara's boiling point is at the highest point

He punched the car's window, curving a big crack in it

Sakura gulped, this is scarier than she expected

But she fired up and smirk at him " _Now Gaara, Think , If you sign in our contract we will swallow your darkest secret out of our mind , but If you still chose Hyuuga, We don't have a choice but to spread out your little secret"_

" _You little bitch_ " Gaara said , he pulled her white buttons up shirt , making the two buttons on Sakura's buster part unbuttoned, revealing her cleavage

" _Try to spread that shit up and I will break your soul_ "Gaara said with a threat in his voice, he then looks at her cleavage then smirked at her

Sakura removed his hands away from her shirt, then she fixed her two unbuttoned buttons

" _So?_ "Sakura smirked back while giving him the contract

He accepted the contract and signed it.

* * *

After two weeks...

Gaara is the official new endorser of Wow! Haruno Fashion Industry

Hyuuga's just shook their heads on Hinata, they blamed her because she let Gaara got away from her hands.

As for Sakura , she's in the club

Drinking her 9th shot of Sake

" _Damn give me more!_ " she shouts at the boy on the counter

" _Damn Bitch! I have other customers!_ " Hidan, The one who's in charge in the counter shouts back

Why is she drinking? Oh well , Because of her parents as always

After she won Gaara's signature, Their business trend to every social site, then the co-owner of their business said that their sales this month will increase

It's good to do things with your best, But it hurts when you've got nothing in return

Sakura's parents commended Sai , because he's right about choosing Gaara as their role model

And as for Sakura , they didn't utter any word, Even simple "Good Work" she didn't recieve

That's the problem if you're the second child , All their attention and their compliments will be thrown to the first one

" _Fuck this life!_ " Sakura screamed while throwing a bottle of Sake

" _Fuck! That bottle is worth fucking $300! Bitch!_ " Hidan pushed Sakura as she almost lost her balance

" _Fucking Jashin lover_!"Sakura shouted back , she's completely drunk

" _What the fuck did you say, Bitch?!_ " Hidan said while nipping Sakura's too cheeks

" _Try to say that again and I will do a shit on you!_ " Hidan said while licking Sakura's cheeks

" _Gwhet ohhhwf meeeh!_ " Sakura said while slapping Hidan's face but her slap is too light to hurt him

" _What a hoe!_ " Hidan shouts on her ears then she dropped her down

Sakura was about to land on the floor but a strong arm caught her waist

She looked up then she saw the dark red hair man

She smirked " _Gaawaaaaaa!"_

" _Wha r u *hiks* doin in hiiiir?_ " Sakura said while tracing Gaara's jaw

" _You're drunk_ " Gaara said while looking at her

" _Eehhhhhh?! Am nwaabwaaaaah_!" She vomited

" _Damn! Now I need to fucking sweep this shit up!_ "Hidan shouted

" _Yuuuse ur tounge tooooo clin et! Hahahhahaha_ "Sakura laughed her ass off while pointing at Hidan

" _You're really hitting my nerves!_ " Hidan shouted, then he was supposed to punch Sakura, but Gaara stopped his fist with his palm

" _It's not right to punch a woman, besides, she's drunk_ " Gaara said while glaring at Hidan

" _I will handle her.._ "Gaara said

 _"I will pay for the mess_ " Gaara said then he offered $500

" _Hah?! Do you think that I will let you g-_ " Hidan was smacked by Kakuzu, the owner of the club

" _You old hag bastard how dare yo-_ "

" _Shut the fuck up Hidan_ " Kakuzu said then he faced Gaara

" _It's okay, Thank you for your consideration_ " Kakuzu said then he snatched the $500 in Gaara's hand

" _You money digger bastard_ "Hidan exclaimed then he walked out

Gaara drag Sakura through his car

" _Fuck it allll! , fuck it allll!_ " Sakura sang like an idiot

Gaara just shook his head while placing a seat belt around Sakura

He started the engine then he drove away from The Club's parking lot

" _You shouldn't drink a lot_ " Gaara lectured Sakura even if her answer would be child like

" _Nun of yoh bwisneweees_ " she replied

Gaara didn't reply after that

A minute later , Sakura starts to sobbed ,Gaara looks at her with a confused look

" _Why..._ " Sakura whispered

" _Why what?_ "-Gaara

" _Why won't you acknowledge me?..._ " Gaara was surprised when he saw tears from Sakura's eyes

Gaara stopped his car in the same field when Sakura brought him at their first meeting

" _Why can't you see my effort ,mom.. Dad?_ " Sakura said while wiping her tears out of her face

" _I did EVERYTHING to impress you, but you've never acknowledged me , You're always depending on brother Sai! Sai! Sai!_ " Sakura slapped herself

Gaara is just looking at her, With pity in his eyes

" _Even that bastard Gaara... I did everything, I brainstormed all of my plans just to save our business ,but in the end , you gave all your compliments to brother... Even If.. Even if..._ "Sakura can't finish her words

But then Gaara pull the back of her head, then their lips met

Her eyes widened, then she pushed him, Breaking the kiss, then she slapped him

He looked at her, surprised by his own behavior

" _A...Sorry I should drive you h-_ "

He didn't finish his words because Sakura pulled his collar closer and their lips met again

Gaara pulled her waist closer that made her gasp, Gaara took the opportunity to slide his tongue inside her mouth

He pulled something on her side, making the backrest of the passenger sit down

Gaara pushed Sakura that made her back touched the backrest

Gaara jumped on the top of her ,kissing her wildly and sweet

Sakura is caressing his chest, then she unbuttoned his dark red polo buttons and slid it off his shoulder, revealing his well-stoned young muscles and 6 pack ABS

Gaara pressed his body to her and licks her neck ,Sakura travelled her hands into his broad back up to his head while closing her eyes with pleasure

She gasped because she can feel Gaara's heat through her skin

Gaara pulled down the zipper of Sakura's leather jacket, then he desperately removed her pink T-shirt revealing her red b-cup brassieres

Gaara stares at her bust, he will admit that when he first saw Sakura's cleavage, he was about to pull her and fuck her all night

But he thought that it's not the right time

And now is that time

He growled, then he smacked her head between her breast

" _Show smwooth_ "Gaara murmured between her breast

Sakura rolled her eyes, then she unlocked the lock of her brassieres , the two straps was loosened, then it slid off of her shoulder

He's aware of her movements, that's why he bit one of straps, then he removed it away from her

Revealing her breast of all its glory, Gaara gulps, this the first time that he saw a female breast

'Damn, Stop being Gay shit, Gaara' Gaara thought

Gaara was surprised when Sakura grabbed one of his wrist, then she put it in one of her mounds

Gaara looks at her and he saw her blushing

He squeezed it lightly, then she growled

He continued to squeeze her mounds as her moan filled the whole car, her moan gets louder the moment he sucked one of her nipples

He sucked , licked and cupped it

" _Hmmmmn..._ "She moaned

Her moan motivates him to do more, He gripped her waist, then he pushed her upward

He parted her legs, then he wrapped it in his waist, then they've switched positions, making Sakura's chest pressed to his chest that made him growl in pleasure

Sakura traveled her pointed finger into his body parts, tracing his forehead to his pointed nose, Lips, chin, neck, breast and ABS

" _Nice features_ " -Sakura

" _Is that a compliment?_ " Gaara

" _Consider it_ " Sakura replied, then she starts teasing him by tracing his jaw with her pointed nose and biting his ears lightly that made Gaara groaned

" _You really know how to piss me off, don't you?_ " Gaara said while caressing her shoulder down to her slender body

" _Of course, I'm the biter of Haruno Industry, You know_ " Sakura replied seductively then she bit Gaara's lower lip

The redhead pulls her head closer to smacked her lips, their tongues are fighting causing their saliva to drop down Gaara's neck

But Sakura licks it that made Gaara raise his chin, she sat on his lap, then she took a lipstick on her little purse, then she put it on her lips

" _What are you doing?_ " Gaara asked her, confused

Sakura smirked " _Someone told me that you'll get sexier if you're wearing a lipstick while you're completely naked_ "

" _And who told you that silly thing?_ " Gaara asked again while watching Sakura, She is biting her red lower lip, God, his member is getting harder!

Sakura's lips curved a smirked " _Your eyes Gaara_ " She said, then she kissed his eyes

" _Ahh..._ " She almost lost her balance when Gaara got up and attacked her neck, leaving some marks. Good thing that his arms are around her waist as her support

While he is busy sucking her nipple, Sakura managed to unlock the button and unzipped her jeans between her moans.

She pushed him making Gaara to bump back to the backrest, she removed her jeans using her bare hands, revealing her black lace undies

Sakura sat at exactly in his ABS, he can feel how wet she is, she starts to rub her hot undies against his ABS to make him arouse

Sakura puts her two arms at Gaara's both sides as she moves up and down, allowing him to watch her bouncing mounds

" _You're so wet_ " Gaara whispered while grabbing her waist and help to her rub harder

He can feel her hot pussy, almost skin to skin. The only thing that's blocking the way is her undies, So Gaara decided to unzip the zipper of his jeans and give Sakura a pout

" _Remove it for me_ " Gaara murmured

Sakura smirked, then she holds two sides of Gaara's jeans, dragging them slowly and gently

Once she pulls it down, she saw his hard member, begging to free him out of that Calvin Klein underwear, Sakura pressed her hot undies into his hungry member

Gaara growled and Sakura moaned, Sakura slid herself down to one of his thighs, then she rubbed herself there

" _Ahmmm...hmmm_ "

Gaara gripped Sakura's waist then,they've switched places again, They looked at each other with lust in their eyes

The redhead destroyed her undies with his bare hands, revealing her pink curls, Sakura bit her finger while looking at him

" _So beautiful_ " Gaara commended

Sakura, from nowhere, grabbed a scissors, and cut the left side of his underwear

" _So big_ " Sakura said seductively

Gaara chuckled as her legs wrapped around his waist, he positioned his member at her entrance

He stroked gently, she can feel the pain that rips her innocence, she can feel his member inside her hot core,touching her tight walls

" _Sakura.._ " Gaara moaned with his eyes shut

He stroked faster

" _Gaara! Ahhh hmnnn gaaah_ " She said between her moans, her mounds are joining their movements, Sakura arched her back when she felt his member in her sensitive spot

He stroked faster, deeper and harder

He lifts her up,then her weight met him, causing him to lose his balance a little, he searched for support as his left hand locked on the window, leaving a moist hand print to it

His right hand is stroking her sweaty hair while she's bouncing up and down to his lap

" _G..Gaaaraaaah_ "

" _Sakura...Ughhh!_ " He moaned

Their moans filled the whole car until they both released

They breathe heavily , Sakura is resting her head on his shoulder while Gaara does the same

He dressed himself, then he covered Sakura with his jacket

Bringing her back at her condominium

* * *

After 5 weeks after that night

They are not talking with each other,that night is too much interaction between him and her

Sakura tried to be busy whenever Sai is ordering her to look over Gaara's pictorial

Sometimes they're intersecting with each other in the hallway, but Sakura always looks away whenever Gaara's looking at her

But there is something wrong with her body this past 2 weeks, She gets tired easily, she craved for Tenten's carbonara , and she always feels that she's gonna vomit

Well, She'll just ask Tsunade, their personal doctor after her work , her health can affect her work and she doesn't want that to happen

She arrived at hospital at exactly 6:23 pm, Tsunade is expecting her because she called earlier

" _Oh Sakura, have a sit_ " Tsunade greeted her then she offered a seat in front of her table

Sakura sits properly in front of her mother, she may not be her biological mother, but Tsunade treated her like her own daughter, besides she's Ino's mother

Ino is such a lucky girl

" _You called earlier, are you sick? Well, that's rare_ "Tsunade chuckled

" _Yeah ...sort of_ "Sakura chuckled too

" _So... How do you feel?_ "Tsunade asked her while touching her forehead and neck

" _Well, It started two weeks ago, Everytime I woke up ,I always think that I'm going to puke , I craved for carbonara which I hate , then my head really hurts especially in the afternoon. And you know, maybe every 5 minutes I feel like ugh, I'm gonna pee here, pee there"_ Sakura explained

Tsunade's face turned into serious on , she put her two hands under her chin

" _Say Sakura... Do you have any boyfriend?_ " Sakura was surprised by Tsunade's words

" _I..I don't have any, why did you ask?_ " Sakura asked her nervously

" _Well, Base on my observation upon your experiences, like headaches, craving, vomits in the morning are all signs_ " Tsunade explained

Sakura gulped " _Wh-what signs?_ "

" _Signs of Pregnancy_ " Sakura's jaw has been dropped

Damn, That hit her through her heart

" _A-are you sure?! Bu..but-_ " Sakura didn't finish her words when Tsunade handed her a little box

It's a pregnancy test

 _"Use it, if the test is positive, come back here and we will talk"_

* * *

Sakura's tears have been dropped, Her body collapsed through the floor while she's holding the pregnancy test

It's positive, She's fucking pregnant

Now what will doing to do she gonna do?

Then she remembered Tsunade's words

 _"Use it, if the test is positive ,come back here and we will talk_ "

She snatched the key of her car then she drive to Tsunade's house since the ospital is closed today

She knocked on the door 4 times before Tsunade came out

" _Sakura?_ "Tsunade said

Sakura didn't hold her tears, she burst her tears out and hugged Tsunade

" _What happened?_ " Tsunade asked while stroking her hair

 _"I..I'm pregnant_ " Sakura said between her tears

" _What..._ "Tsunade said " _Explain all to me, And tell me who is the father_ "

Tsunade let Sakura in, Sakura tells all about Gaara , how they met and how come that they had sex

" _You should tell your parents_ " Sakura's face turned into horror when she heard Tsunade's order

" _I don't know what will happen if you admit that you're pregnant, But I think they deserve to know since you're their daughter_ " Tsunade said while patting her back

" _They will abandon me ... I'm their daughter and our business will be affected!_ " Sakura exclaimed

" _But they need to know, Sakura listen to me"_ Tsunade said while scoping Sakura's hands " _If they accept you and your child well, that's a good thing, But if they didn't , don't abort your child, never , always remember that abortion is not the best thing to do, come back here if they reject you, you understand?"_ Tsunade said

Sakura just nodded, then Tsunade hugged her

Poor little cherry...

* * *

" _Whore!_ " Mebuki slapped her daughter's face as she cried

" _How could you do this?!_ " Mebuki said while crying , thinkin of 'W _hat if the Hyuuga find out about this? They will use this to drag them down_ '

Kizashi is massaging his temple

" _I'm sorry... I didn't mean *hiks* to-_ "

" _You didn't mean it? You DID IT!"_ Mebuki screamed then she pushes Sakura's head

" _Mom!_ " Sai interrupted

Shielding her sister, she helped her to get up

" _What's going on in here?!_ "Sai asked

" _Good! You're here! Your sister is pregnant! Can you imagine how much can cost this to our business?!_ "Mebuki said while scratching her head

Sakura gave her mother a deadly glare " _Business again?!_ "

The three of them look at Sakura " _Fuck this business! All you care is business! business! business! And all you care is brother! You didn't even pay your attention to me who did her best to impressed the hell of you!_ " She said between her sobs, then she pointed her mother and father

" _Then now you're blaming us?! YOU!_ " Mebuki shouted, then she attempts to hurt Sakura But Sai covered her sister

" _Get out of here! I don't want to see you ever again!_ "Mebuki said while pointing the main door

" _I will ban all your bank accounts, And you wilk not live in your condominium anymore_ " Kizashi added

Sakura shook her head, this is not happening to her

" _Fine_ " she said with a broken smile

Sai dragged her out of their house

At the outside, Ino is there, Sai was supposed to introduce Ino as his girlfriend, but he thinks that this is not the right time

" _Sakura! Oh my God, what happened?!_ " Ino said while hugging her friend

Sakura burst tears on Ino's shoulder, She hugged her

" _I..Ino ...t...take me *hiks* to...your mother_ " Ino looked at Sai, then he nodded

" _Alright alright_ " Ino agreed

* * *

" _That's cruel.._ "Tsunade said while healing Sakura's wounds, she groaned in pain

" _Yeah..._ "Ino agreed

" _Well, The last option is to tell Gaara that you're pregnan_ t" Sakura looks at Tsunade

" _Yeah,This is his fault too_ "Ino said while patting Sakura's back

But Sakura shook her head " _I don't want to tell him.._ "

" _But Sakura, He is your child's father_ " Tsunade reminded her

" _I don't care..._ "Sakura said

" _You're scared to know his reaction too?_ " Ino asked but Sakura didn't reply

Tsunade thinks, maybe her parent's reactions are too much for her to handle, what if that Gaara guy does the same thing? What if he rejects her and ask her to abort their child? There is a huge possibility because he is an actor and his image as a role model is too risky

Tsunade made her decision " _Okay, I've decided, Ino, take Sakura with you, And don't say a word from anyone that Sakura moved with you_ "

" _Hai_ " Ino said

" _This day is too much for you, Live peace away from here Sakura, Raise your child and be responsible, I know you can handle it.. I will visit you if I have a day off from my job, I promised"_ Tsunade said while kissing Sakura's large forehead

Sakura hugged Tsunade " _Thank you for accepting me_ "

Tsunade stroked Sakura's hair " _You're Ino's friend and I consider you as my daughter too_ "

Then after that, Sakura starts to live with Ino, After months of her pregnancy, she successfully delivered a beautiful little girl and she named her Gaia

 **(End of Flashback)**

Sakura woke up when she heard a knock from downstairs

She felt her dry tears in her face that's why she fixed it with powder

She gets out of her room , looks like Ino comes late from her work in the flower shop ,It's already midnight

But then before she opens the door, She saw a sticky note on the refrigerator

She read it

" _Sorry Sakura, Sai ,you brother asked me to come with him on their business trip, And I'm sorry for what I've said, I didn't mean to cross the line, I'm just concerned well I will be back tomorrow, don't bother to catch Gaia at her school tomorrow morning!_ " -Ino

If Ino is on a business trip with Sai, then who is knocking at the door?

Maybe Tsunade paid her a visit, but really? At twelve midnight?

She proudly opened the door with a smile, but only to close it back when she saw who paid her a visit this time, But a hand blocked it then he opened the door successfully

Her heart is pounding, that make her crazy

Yes, The one who paid a visit is no other than Gaara Sabaku,it's been 7 years since she last saw him

He matured a little, his hair color and his eyes remained. But his jaw and body are perfectly builds

" _Good Evening, Sakura_ " Gaara greeted her with a deep voice

Sakura gulped once he mentioned her name

" _I..It's already morning_ " Sakura cracked a joke, but it's half true

" _It's been a while_ " Gaara added

" _What are you doing in here_ " Sakura asked while walking backwardly

 _"I'm just visiting my old friend_ " Gaara said while walking near her

" _We are not friends after all!_ " Sakura replied

 _"Friends with benefits?_ " Gaara asked with a little smirk

Sakura felt the hard wall on her back, Shit, now she's cornered

He blocked his left arm at her right side as he sniffed Sakura's neck

Sakura closed her eyes while gulping

" _You leave me alone..._ " He whispered in her ears, she's surprised that she felt pain in his voice

" _With her.._ " Sakura widened her eyes when she saw Gaara, Looking at the picture frame of her and Gaia at the wall

" _H..how d...id yo-_ "

" _I just found out yesterday_ " Gaara said while tracing Sakura's face

" _7 years ago, they've lied about you, they say that you moved to Paris for good_ " Gaara starts his story

" _So I followed you_ " Gaara added then Sakura's eyes widened

" _I asked around about you, But they say that is the only Haruno they know, It seems that you're still here at Suna, Hiding for something ... I don't know"_ -Gaara

" _I forced Sai to talk yesterday, then he admitted that you live with that blonde flower girl_ " -Gaara

" _And... He said that you bare a child"_ -Gaara

' _Damn it Sai'_ Sakura cursed her own brother on her mind

" _Well, I expect that You'll get pregnant since I don't use condoms"_ Gaara said while pulling Sakura closer

" _And as the father of your child, Sakura_ " Gaara kissed Sakura's hands up to her arms to her shoulder and to her ear

" _Let me take the responsibilities_ " He said while caressing her back

" _Nnnn..._ "Sakura gasped once Gaara kissed her neck

Sakura uses her two hands against his chest as her head lifts up

" _Gaara.."_ she whispered

" _I miss you.."_ he whispered back

He lifts Sakura up and carry her in bridal style

He searched for her bedroom, his eyes stopped from an opened door upstairs, then he brought Sakura there

He closed the door using his feet, then he lay Sakura down the bed

After that, he pulled out a black handkerchief and covers her eyes

" _EH_?" Sakura complained

Gaara chuckled, A sexy chuckle

" _Let's have a naughty play this time_ " He said while curling her hair using his fingers

" _SA-KU-RA_ " he added, mentioning every syllable of her name seductively

Sakura bit her lips, How she misses his hands touching her body?

She felt that her hands were tied up above her head

She felt that he's unbuttoning her blouse, he caressed her mounds, her belly and her waist

" _Your body is still perfect as it was_ " Gaara said while examining her body

" _Is that a compliment?_ " Sakura asked him, curving a little smile on her face

" _Consider it_ " Gaara replied

She can feel his heavy weight above her as he kissed her lips gently

" _Hmmmm..._ " She moaned between their kisses

He pulled himself out of her mouth, his saliva is connecting to her tongue

He hides his face in her neck, sniffing her sent likes there is no tomorrow

She felt that he is removing the knot that tying her at the edge of the bed

Once she's free from the knot, she felt his hands dragging her hand to his hard chest, she's surprised that he's no longer in his shirt now

She traveled her hands into his well-matured broad muscles while her eyes are still covered with his handkerchief

He kissed her arms while she's doing that

Sakura heard him, unzipping something, she gulped when she knew what it is

Gaara holds her hands, then he let her stroked his manhood, he groaned when she squeezed it

" _I..Is thi-_ "

" _Ughhhh Sakura_ " Gaara groaned in pleasure

Sakura puts her head down to face her manhood

" _Fuck Sakura, Are you going to eat me?!_ " Gaara exclaimed while cupping her face

" _Wh- I was about to-Wait_ " Sakura smirked at him

" _You've just given me an idea"_ Sakura added then Gaara's eyes drew widened

She pushed him making him to fall down into the sheets

Sakura cupped her own breast, then she nipped his cock between her breast

She licked its head as he growled

" _Sakuraaaa...Hmnnnn Shit.._ " he cursed

She continued to lick it, suck it while rubbing her chest to his cock

Gaara clenched his two hands with the sheets, All he can see is heaven, Fucking heaven!

He then released, exploding his orgasm at Sakura's face, licking it and swallowing it

He then got up while rubbing her thighs harder enough to make her gasp

He destroyed her skirt, and with his mischievous smile, he grabbed a scissors and cuts her cute pink undies

" _That's not fair!_ " She protested

" _Yes it is_ " he said while lifting her up, wrapping smooth legs around his waist and positioning himself at her entrance

He removed the handkerchief that covers her eyes

Sakura smiled at him, then she wrapped her two arms around his neck

He stroked gently like the first time they've sex

" _Hmnnnn.._ " Sakura pressed her large forehead in his shoulder

He stroked faster

Shutting his eyes close because of the pleasure, He remembers the moment that they do this at his car..

" _Ahhhhhh... Gaara Faster!_ "She ordered as he obeyed her

" _Sakura..._ " He whispered her name between his moans, digging his hands down to her ass and pulling it closer to deepen the stroke

" _Ahhhhhh...Hmmnnn_ "She moaned, then she lifts her head up, facing the ceiling

Her vision is getting cloudy and she felt that she will release her cum soon

" _Gaara... i'm gonna cum!_ "she declared between her moans

He laid her down, arching her back while his left hand is lifting her left leg up

Gaara gritted his teeth, grabbing the two edges of the headboard of the bed while stroking harder

" _Sakura.._ "

" _Gaara_ "

Then they kissed for the last time before their release, Gaara's weight dropped above Sakura, then he rolled beside her

Gaara pulled Sakura closer, making her back to face his broad chest, she can feel his manhood between her thighs too

The two soon fell asleep

* * *

 **The Next Day**

" _Gaia!"_ Ino waved her hand when she saw her niece, searching for her service

The redhead girl smiled when she saw her aunt

She runs and greet her aunt a hug

" _How was your recollection?"_ Ino asked while pinching Gaia's sweaty palms

" _Fine! I heard different snores from my classmates"_ Gaia said then they laughed

" _How about your trip with Uncle Sai?"_ Gaia asked, Ino blushed, remembering how Sai touched her sensitive spots last night

" _W..well, it's kind a-_ "

" _Is that mama?!_ "Gaia pointed at Ino's back, Saved by the bell, Ino faced Sakura

Too much for her surprised, Gaara is on her back, smiling and looks refreshed

" _Mama!_ " Gaia hugged her mother's waist as Sakura hugs back

Gaia's eyes hit Gaara, whose bending his knees

Gaia looks at her mother, Sakura just gave her a smile

The little redhead faced Gaara, pulling a thread of Gaara's hair

" _Dark red...Just like mine!_ " She declared while pulling one thread of her hair

Gaara chuckled, but for his surprised, Gaia poked his mark on his forehead

" _You have that too?_ " Gaia asked _"I have one too!"_

Then she lifts her blouse up, revealing the same mark as him on her back

" _How do you get those similar features of mine?_ " Gaia asked with a confused look

Gaara smiled at her then she looks at Sakura " _Because, I'm your **father**_ "

Gaia's jaw has been dropped, surprised, her eyes are getting cloudy because of her tears, she hugged Gaara tightly

" _You did it"_ Ino elbowed Sakura

" _I think, we need to go home now, what happened to your business trip with brother?"_ Sakura asked

Ino just blushed " _I...I..."_

Sakura tilts her head, " _You what?_ "

 _"I CAN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING!_ "Ino screamed while running out of the school

Sakura and Gaara just looked at each other, confused

* * *

 **THE END**

 **A/N:**

Phew! It's done! Well, I remember a fanfiction between Ling Xiaoyu And Jin Kazama about baring an angel child, So I came up with a plot of Sakura is pregnant and Gaara as the father, Making two sex scenes is hard ya know! And I know, I'm horrible with my grammars *bows* forgive me about that

Anyways, thank you for reading this fanfiction *waves to GaaSaku fans*


End file.
